Cuando un diente se cae
by Mayi Saruza
Summary: Un día tranquilo en la casa Vocaloid pero, derrepente ocurre algo inesperado Len se queda sin diente. ¿Un rubio roto? ¿Sustitución de una Miku? Nada bueno puede ocurrir cuando se acude a Kaito.


****Aquí yo con una nueva historia de Vocaloid intentando hacer comedia (Yo, no los Vocaloid's), no tengo mucho que decir más que acepto jitomatasos y amenazas de muerte.

Esperando que les guste, Mayi Saruza se despide.

P.D: Este fic ya lo habia subido a otro foro pero no se que me dió por poner todas mis historias (que tampoco son muchas) aqui.

000000

**[ONE SHOT] Cuando un diente se cae…**

Era una mañana tranquila en aquella gran casa perteneciente a los Vocaloid. Todo era paz a pesar de que la "madre" del hogar se había ido de compras al supermercado por alguno víveres que les hacían falta para la comida y unas cuantas botellas de aquel delicioso sake que tanto le encantaba. Simplemente todo parecía normal: El hombre de cabello azul leía su revista semanal "Ice News: helados de hoy", Miku estaba en su cuarto practicando una nueva canción y los gemelos jugaban en la sala. La escena se asemejaba a las películas donde mostraban días perfectos vividos en los suburbios, era una lastima que para ese extraño grupo su vida lo era todo, todo menos normal y apacible.

De un momento a otro, un fuerte grito rompió lo que raramente se había construido por azares del destino o un Dios juguetón. Algo haría de ese rato algo interesante, evitando algo tedioso y aburrido. Las cosas relajantes y sin acción alguna terminaban por enfadar a la gente que está acostumbrada a una vida excitante y llena de aventuras. No me desviaré, sigamos con la historia.

—¡Len! ¿Te encuentras bien? Wau, por unos segundos volamos— dijo una niña rubia mientras se dirigía a donde su hermano que yacía en la alfombra de aquel cuarto. Al parecer, a los Kagamine se les había dado por saltar de un sofá a otro, pero, en uno de esos saltos, chocaron entre sí. Aún así la chica no corrió con la mala suerte de su gemelo, pues calló en un suave sillón.

—Sí, creo que sí, sólo fue un golpe— mencionó el otro mientras se sobaba la mejilla ya que había caído de cara al piso dejándole una marca roja. Después mostró una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, esa sonrisa no era igual a las otras que en el pasado alguna vez dio. Algo faltaba —¿Qué pasa Rin?— le preguntó al notar en la cara de su hermana una expresión de asombro.

—Le… Len— tartamudeó con dificultad Rin al mismo tiempo que señalaba al chico que en ese momento mencionaba un "¿Qué sucede?" —¡Tu diente no está! ¡Ha desaparecido!— ahora era el turno de ella para gritar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dónde, dónde está!— el ahora nervioso chico de ojos azules se encontraba palpando el piso y buscando bajo las cosas aquel objeto, cosa o lo que fuera que alguna vez fue parte de su cuerpo. —¡Ayúdame Rin!— la niña obedeció rápidamente.

—¡Lo encontré! Mira, aquí está— le dijo mientras sostenía aquel diente blanco en la palma de su mano y se lo entregaba a su pequeño hermano mellizo y éste suspiraba aliviado. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Meiko nee-san no está ¿A quién le pedimos ayuda?

—¿Y si le llamamos a Gakupo y Luka?— se le ocurrió mencionar al rubio para después recordar que se habían ido de gira en conjunto con Gumi, Lily, Piko, Miki y Neru. Al verse en esa situación ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían una última opción, pero que a la vez era muy poco confiable. —¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Creo que sí, no hay de otra— y con esas palabras se dirigieron velozmente hacia donde se encontraría su posible salvador: Kaito Shion. Ellos se habían prometido jamás pedirle algún consejo desde aquella ocasión en la que por accidente habían derramado las botellas de licor de la castaña mayor y el joven les había recomendado el que llenaran las botellas vacías con agua y algo de jabón. Al final, habían sido fuertemente castigados y regañados al mismo tiempo que veían a la joven de veinte años acompañar sus palabras con unas cuantas burbujas.

Olvidándose de aquel acontecimiento, corrieron despavoridos hasta llegar a la habitación de extraño olor dulzón, dulce, tan dulce como el helado. No se preocuparon por tocar y fue entonces cuando el peli-azul agradeció el haber olvidado cerrar la puerta puesto que, si no hubiera sido así, se vería en la necesidad de comprar una puerta nueva, ya que la fuerza que habían aplicado los niños para entrar sería suficiente para poder tirarla. Había momentos en los que él pensaba que en realidad se trataban de demonios amarillos tal y como lo decían los vecinos al ver sus jardines destrozados por la aplanadora de este peculiar par de hermanos.

—¿Qué les pasa, por qué entran así?— dijo sorprendido y a la vez un poco espantado por la precipitada acción de los más pequeños de la casa.

—¡Len se rompió!—Musitó con fuerza la rubia al tiempo en que enseñaba el hueco en la boca de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué?!— mencionó esa palabra con tanta fuerza que se tumbó de la silla en la que anteriormente estaba situado. Al levantarse, fue ante ellos para ratificar que sus ojos no lo engañaban o que no era otra de las mentiras que ellos solían contar. —No lo puedo creer ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para solucionar rápido este problema!

—¿Tan malo es Kaito nii-san?— dijo el no tan pequeño niño al mostrar una cara de… cómo decir… chico shouta.

—¿Qué acaso no saben lo que les pasa a los Vocaloids cuando se rompen?— preguntó. Parecía que había un tema del que los niños no sabían (Además del cómo se hacen los bebés) —Pues… yo tampoco lo sé— y no eran los únicos —, pero imagino que deben de reemplazarlos.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron conmocionados los Kagamine y se abrazaron al pensar que uno de ellos se iría para nunca volver, eso era algo que nunca soportarían, o los dos o ninguno. —¡Eso es mentira!

—No, es cierto ¿Acaso no recuerdan cuando Miku cayó accidentalmente de las escaleras y se rompió la pierna?— el de orbes marino volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, "accidentalmente"— dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras movían sus ojos y manos sospechosamente. Tal parecía que no se había tratado de un accidente como tal, pero, por ahora, eso no le importaba al Shion, él quería demostrar su poca sabiduría y demostrar su "madurez". Jaja, continuemos.

—Después de que regresara del hospital, actuó de una forma extraña: Ahora se encierra más frecuentemente en su cuarto, pareciera como si fuera otra. ¿Ven? ¡La sustituyeron con un clon! ¡Y eso quieren hacer con Len!

—¡No! Yo no quiero que se lo lleven y lo sustituyan con un nuevo hermano más guapo, fuerte, musculoso… aunque, pensándolo bien… ¡Pero qué digo! Kaito nii-san ¿qué debemos de hacer para que eso no pase?— mencionó la mediana.

—Primero que nada, hay que evitar que otros lo vean o se darán cuenta de su estado. Ahora, hay que buscar algo con qué pegar ese diente. Rin, ¿Tienes aguja o máquina de coser?

—¿Qué?— habló espantado el de la coleta, mientras, podía observar como los dos que sobraban lo estaban rodeando.

***

Una hora pasó rápidamente. Una hora llena de intentos en los que el menor no se dejó pinchar por aquel pequeño, pero letal objeto; en la que ni la cinta adhesiva ni resistol ni ¿crema de maní? Habían ayudado en su cometido. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aún quedaba…

—Kaito-nii, nada sirve. Rin, es momento de que nos vallamos despidiendo— mencionó melancólicamente y tomando con una de sus manos las bananas que se encontraban en la mesita de la sala, que era donde se encontraban ahora.

—¡Len, qué cosas dices!— dijo su hermana tomando un tono carmesí, tal parecía que malinterpretó las palabras de su gemelo. Eso de ver aquel programa mexicano donde diez vivían apretados y se la pasaban "des-pi-dién-dose" no era de muy buena ayuda.

—Pero, ¿qué dije?… ahhh… ¡Noooo! ¡Yo no me refiero a eso!— el niño imitó a Rin en eso de la piel roja.

—Tranquilos— habló Kaito —Todavía no hemos intentado todo— unos segundos pasaron para que el mayor del trío dijera: —¡Vamos Rin, ahora está distraído! ¡Átalo ya!— y así lo hizo, mientras tanto, el Shion iba por algo que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Regresó rápidamente y le señaló a la del gran moño que procediera a abrirle la boca a su hermano. Él, por su parte, se resistía y se escuchaba que decía un montón de palabras intendibles o que costaban un poco el poder descifrar. Por ejemplo: "É-me-a-en" "A-to" "E-oy-a-emar". Aún así, ellos no le prestaban atención y acercaban peligrosamente una pistola de silicón a la boca del chico. La operación hubiera sido un éxito sino fuera porque alguien estaba entrando a la casa con bolsas del Supermercado que cayeron al tiempo en que observó la no tan peculiar escena.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!— dijo una sorprendida y enojada Meiko dirigiéndose a los tres que se encontraban aún estáticos gracias a la repentina aparición de la joven.

—Gracias, Meiko nee— agradeció un rubio con lágrimas en los ojos a la castaña, cuando ella lo liberó de aquella cuerda de un solo jalón. Sakine era demasiado fuerte y más en situaciones donde solía enojarse.

—Mei-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó el peli-azul cambiando el tema. Era un verdadero tonto al creer que con eso se lograría salvar del problema en el que se habían involucrado.

—Pues tu qué crees ¡Yo vivo aquí! En este mismo momento me van a explicar lo que está pasando.

—Nada… sólo es que Len se rompió y no queríamos que lo sustituyeran— la niña habló aclarando o confundiendo un poco más a la presente.

—Que Len se ¿rompió? ¿sustituir?— después de eso, Len explicó el cómo, al chocar contra Rin, su diente se había caído y, al no encontrarla en casa, fueron a pedirle auxilio a el presente que les contó que habían traído una nueva Hatsune, para luego llegar hasta ese momento. —Primero: ¿Qué les he dicho de saltar en los sillones? Segundo: Ir con Kaito es un suicidio, me hubieran llamado a mi celular. Y tercero: El que se les caigan los dientes es algo muy común entre los niños, ya hasta comenzaba a preocuparme porque no les ocurriera. Solamente están creciendo.— los Kagamine respondieron con un aliviador "Ahhh", era bueno saber que aún permanecerían juntos.

—Pero Mei-chan ¿cómo es que explicas el cambio de conducta de Miku-chan desde que cayó accidentalmente de las escaleras?— preguntó un insistente Kaito.

—Sí, "accidentalmente"— dijo la chica de la misma forma que los gemelos anteriormente. El hombre seguía siendo un tonto al creer todavía que eso había sido un accidente y puso una cara de confusión. —No, nada. Lo importante es que ella no fue cambiada, es solamente que está practicando arduamente para un próximo concierto que tendrá ¿Entiendes eso BAKAITO?

—Sí, Mei-chan— dijo apenado de que su imaginación hubiera volado causando varios problemas.

—Muy bien niños— Meiko se dirigió a los rubios —, yo me quedaré regañando a este zopenco. Ustedes vallan a poner ese diente bajo la almohada para que el ratón de los dientes les traiga una moneda y, cuando terminen, bajen a comer algo— les sonrió.

—¿Un ratón que trae dinero? ¿Estás segura que no es una mentira que inventó un tipo como Kaito?— dijo Rin, desde ese día comenzaría a desconfiar de las historias fantasiosas.

—Es cierto, yo que sepa los ratones lo único que hacen es comer queso, salir en la televisión los domingos en las mañanas o morder mis calcetines. De seguro es falso— otro desconfiado había nacido en la Tierra.

—No, es verdad. Ese ratón cambia los dientes que se caen por monedas, según lo bien cuidado que éste se encuentre. —a la mujer le gustaba alimentar la inocencia de los más pequeños, ella tenía una actitud maternal, claro, cuando no estaba ebria.

—Oh, Sugoi, ¡Vamos Len, llevemos ese diente a tu habitación!

—Rin, ¿crees que me den mucho dinero por él? Yo siempre me cepillo tres veces al día y uso hilo dental ¿Tú crees que sea el suficiente como para comprar muchas bananas?

—Pues… por si las dudad, hay que poner una ratonera para atraparlo y así poder secuestrarlo y pedir rescate.

—¡Rin! ¡Que maravillosa idea!— conversaron los oji-azules mientras subían las escaleras y Meiko sonreía hasta que desparecieron en su cuarto, ya que luego posó una mirada asesina en el chico que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar rezándole a los dioses (y a los de Yamaha y Cripton, sin olvidar a sus servidoras) que su compañera no lo golpeara tan fuerte.

—Kaito, ¿me podrías explicar el por qué le das ideas erróneas a los niños?— le dijo cara a cara al muchacho cuando lo tomaba de la bufanda que siempre traía.

—Comúnmente, la gente se casa para vivir estos maltratos— dijo en voz baja, pero no tanto para pasar desapercibido por la de ojos carmín.

—Comúnmente, los adultos de tu edad no actúan así— pronunció la misma de igual forma a tal comentario.

—Jaque Mate— Esas fueron las últimas palabras que mencionó de forma normal antes de que se pusiera a gritar como loco porque "Mei-chan" lo estaba golpeando con la mesa.

Simplemente, un día común en la familia Vocaloid.


End file.
